The Invisible Assasin
by MissAntelope
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Marcie Ross from Season 1? This is her story as an invisible girl at a goverment facility, learning about Chapter 11: Assasination and Infiltration


**A/N: I have been wanting to do this story FOREVER! This is my first Buffy story, so I hope you like it. I write mostly Percy Jackson fan fictions, and I wrote one on government, which was a hit, so I thought I could do well in the Buffy subject. By the way, I do NOT own the TV series: Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. That's Joss Whedon, who is PRETTY awesome!**

**Hope you like it!**

**SUMMARY: Marcie, the invisible girl in season one has her adventures in the secret society funded by the FBI to be invisible assassins. GIVE IT A CHANCE! ****J Enjoy!**

Buffy's POV:

"Where's an invisible girl when you need one?" Xander said behind Cordelia's back as we walked into the library. Willow slid her backpack across the floor and it hit the table legs. Xander threw his onto the table top and I set my bag in the chair next to the one I flopped in.

"I propose you explain to us what happened to Marcie." Giles said as he walked around to the backside of the counter. He polished his glasses, listening intently.

I told them the story about what happened at the Bronze.

"And then Two men with guns came and took her away. Said they were the FBI and they were going to-Did I say they were very creepy?"

Giles jerked his head up. "Wait, what? FBI?"

"You mean the men in suits who go undercover with hidden guns?" Willow asked.

I pouted my lip and shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess so. Apparently this has happened before at other schools."

Willow sighed. "That's really sad. You guys won't forget me right? Will I turn invisible, sick, and twisted?" Xander placed his hand over her hand and patted it.

"Never in a million years." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what happened to her…" I said wonderingly.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I was shoved in the back of the car, squished between Agent Doyle and his partner. I forgot his name.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You are a very curious girl, aren't' you?" Doyle turned to me. I saw his eyes searching for the right location of my eyes. He wasn't anywhere close, looking a little past my left ear. "To a secure location."

"Fine. I don't really have a life anyways." I pouted. No one can see me, so I have gotten used to sticking my tongue out without them knowing and doing other stuff like that. So I did.

We drove for awhile. And when I mean awhile, I mean for hours. After having nothing to do for a long time, time goes by for a long time. We went out of town, very far. We were going East. The car got off the freeway at a small town in Arizona. Then we drove for thirty minutes out of the town until we came to a rural college campus like area.

"Where is this?"

"You will see in just a little bit." The car pulled up into the parking lot and Agent Doyle got out of the car, hand still on my arm. The other agent came around the car and attached himself to my side. His first attempt was aimed at my side, making me giggle out loud.

"Sorry, Marcie." Then he grabbed my arm and I was led inside the building.

When we walked in, there was a lady who was sitting at the front desk. She was probably a receptionist or something. Her name tag said "Amy" and had long blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Hello Amy." She looked up from her computer typing. As usual, her blue eyes scanned the most logical place for my face, but only got my shoulder.

"Hello, I assume, Marcie." Her hands scrambled on the desk and reached over to hand a manila file labeled "Marcie Ross" on the top.

"This way, Ms. Ross." The other agent said as he pulled me in one direction. There was the front desk, and then an adjacent hallway that made a T shape with the front room. I was led down to the right. Which was basically a long line of doors. We walked down. Quickly, I counted the number of doors. Only about 20 door.

"This is your room, Marcie." Doyle said as he fished a key from inside his suit and unlocked door 7. It was a small room that reminded me of a hotel room. It was painted a light blue with a desk tucked in the corner, a fluffy bed jutting from the wall and a small bathroom connected next to the closet.

"You will live in these premises while you are not at your studies." Doyle stated, looking around at the room. He tossed me the room key.

"Studies?" I asked.

"You have your first class in…" Doyle looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes. We are going to let you get settled before we take you to your class. Oh, and it is mandatory that you wear this." Doyle fished something else out of his pockets.

It was a small piece of cloth that had the number 7 on it repeatedly, my room number. He found my arm, after I had to give it to him. Doyle tied it on my upper arm. The sevens danced around my invisible arm, making a moving cylinder in thin air.

"Why should I wear this? I thought I was done for school when I turned invisible." I sneered, not liking this place already.

"Trust me, you will like the new classes. Right up your alley." Doyle saluted and started walking out the door, leaving me to get used to my new place.

"I will knock on your door in twenty minutes, to take you to your class." He closed the door and I sat on my bed. I explored the desk drawers, toiletries in bathroom, the empty closet that with closer examination was filled with tee shirts, and sweatpants. How the government was able to turn these close invisible to even my eyes, was a mystery to me.

The pants fit me and the tee shirt was fine too. I changed cloths, putting my old ones in the back of the closet. I put the little brass room key in the pockets.

I jumped on the bed a bit, laid on the floor, and laughed like a crazy person which wasn't an exaggeration. Basically I wasted the twenty minutes laying on the carpeted floor waiting for the knock.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Doyle. I opened the door and Doyle got a lucky glance, right into my eyes.

"Time for your first class. You'll do great."

**A/N: Yes? Please let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
